A keyboard and mouse remain the most commonly-used peripheral devices for interfacing with a computer. Traditionally, a keyboard and mouse are separate and distinct devices. As a result, a user typing with two hands must remove one hand to control the mouse, then must return that hand to the keyboard, requiring re-orientation before continuing to type. This is inefficient in terms of time as well as energy expenditure.
The traditional keyboard shape is generally a planar or slightly sloped configuration. It is well known that positioning hands to type on a traditional keyboard is not ergonomically sound, leading to carpal tunnel syndrome and other repetitive motion injuries.
It would be beneficial to provide a particular keyboard orientation that not only better suits the curvature of a user's hands, but also obviates the need to remove a hand from the keyboard in order to operate an associated mouse device.